Cheating Trouble
by chinesepandas99
Summary: Austin really likes Ally but he is dating Cassidy. But what would happen if he found out that Cassidy was cheating on him. Will he finally confess his feelings for Ally or will he be too afraid to. I suck at summary's so please just R&R. Auslly and a little bit of Trez


**Hey guys! This is my first story. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

I walked into the practice room and saw Ally bending down looking underneath the couch. I couldn't help but stare at her amazing ass. She stood up and I looked at her beautiful face. I know I shouldn't be thinking of Ally like that because I had Cassidy but it was just so tempting. "Hey Als what are you doing?" I said.

"Looking for my phone Dallas is supposed to text me about when and where we are going on our date tonight." She replied. I really hated that guy. He blew off Ally almost every other week on their dates and then he buys her gifts to make up for it.

"Here let me help. I'll call your phone." I took out my iPhone and called Ally. I waited for her phone to ring when I heard my song Heartbeat. I smirked at her ringtone as she found her phone from underneath the couch.

"Thanks Austin you're the best!" She exclaimed giving me one of her famous hugs that always melted my heart. Wait since when was Austin Moon so sappy.

We left our embrace and walked out of the practice room. My eyes shot over to Dez and Trish. They were talking and laughing. They became a couple a few weeks ago after Trish found out that Trent was cheating on her. Both Dez and Trish seemed relatively happier. I was kind of glad because it allowed me to spend more time with Ally.

Ally had to get back to work so I left Sonic Boom to go to Mini's for some pizza. Right when I saw the food court I saw Dallas. He was making out with Cassidy. I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture of them with my phone (just so I would have proof). I walked up to them. "Cassidy we are through you dirty, little, lying, bitch! And you! How could you do this to Ally she is going to be crushed because of you. You have no idea how much she liked you but you had to blow it by going and kissing a girl, that's not your girlfriend, who just happens to be someone else's girlfriend. Just wait till I tell Ally you fucking bitch!" I'm yelling by the end of it.

"Look you don't have to involve Ally in this, do you?" He responded pushing Cassidy to the side. I couldn't take this anymore. I punched in his face and he fell into Cassidy's arms. I turned around to go back to Sonic Boom when I saw Ally standing there.

"Did you see all of that?" She nodded. "Do you want to cry?" She nodded. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to Sonic Boom straight up into the practice room. I set her down on the coach and she cried into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and whispered soothing things until she stopped crying.

Ally's POV

I was looking for my phone when I saw a pair of red Vans standing in the doorway. I looked up to see the famous Austin Moon standing there. He was making his million-dollar smile at me that always made my heart melt. "Hey Als what are you doing?" I love it when he calls me that. I know, I know I'm supposed to like Dallas but still Austin was still extremely hot.

"Looking for my phone Dallas is supposed to text me about when and where we are going on our date tonight." I lied. Dallas broke our date so he could go see a basketball game with his buddies. We haven't had a date in almost 3 weeks because he kept on blowing me off. Luckily Austin was here to keep me company.

"Here let me help. I'll call your phone." He was so sweet. I saw him smirk as I heard the ringtone Heartbeat that I wrote for him to impress Cassidy. Cassidy was nice at first but she kind of irritated me because I kind of liked Austin. I grabbed my cell phone from underneath the couch.

"Thanks Austin you're the best!" I smiled at him and reached up gave him a hug. He smelled like Axe. I tried to let go but he still held on to me so I blushed and continued to hug him.

We let go and walked out of the practice room. Trish was watching the store for me but right now all she was doing was talking with Dez. They were so good together. I started to walk towards them to tell Trish I was back but I didn't want to disturb their conversation.

I secretly followed Austin out of the store. He was heading to the food court. I saw him walking toward this couple making out by the cell phone accessory cart. My smile disappeared immediately when I realized that it was Dallas kissing Cassidy. I froze right there I was about to cry but the tears just couldn't come out. I saw Austin talking to Cassidy and Dallas and then suddenly out of nowhere he punched him. He walked back over to me.

"Did you see all of that?" I nodded. "Do you want to cry?" I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and walked back to Sonic Boom straight up into the practice room. I felt so safe in his arms. He set me down on the coach and I cried into his safe, strong chest. He wrapped his arm around me and whispered soothing things until I stopped crying.

I looked down until he tilted my head up so I was forced to look at him. "Hey, you don't deserve him. You're awesome Ally. Dallas doesn't deserve you if he doesn't realize that."

"Thanks Austin!" I gave him a big hug. I let go of him and he tilted my head up again. I looked up at his lips. They looked so soft. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. They were so big and they looked so kind. I bit down on my bottom lip and leaned up to him. Before I knew it we were kissing. It was the best moment of my life.

"Aw!" I heard a goofy ginger say.

"It's about time!" I heard my best friend Trish said. Gosh I'm really mad at her now because she ruined the best moment of my life. Austin and I quickly jumped apart. I looked down suddenly interested in my shoes.

I heard shoes running down the stairs. "They're gone Ally." I looked up at Austin he was smiling his million dollar smile again. I smiled back as he kissed me on the nose.

"Let's go downstairs." I said still smiling.


End file.
